Match
by roxypratt
Summary: Pai has made a new discovery! each of the aliens have a match on earth. what could this mean? read to find out! okay awful summary. this is my first story! hopefully its not that bad! btw I put my own character in this. rating might change in later chapters, depending on what I come up with. I don't own Tokyo mew mew power!


***  
(Okay hi! This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh! I would love any comments on my fic so I can improve on any mistakes! Also, i apologize for the format of the story. I'm using an app to write this and then I email it to myself and make it into a text file but it takes forever. Somewhere along the line some words go missing so if a word is missing, blame my computer. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew Power. I wish I did but I don't. Anyway, please enjoy the story! I'll try to add a few chapters every week.~Roxy Pratt =^-^=)

CHAPTER 1 "Where am I?" All around me was of some sort were scattered around me as I sat on a stone platform.

"This is her?" A young voice said.

"Yep. This is the only one we don't know." An older voice answered.

"Kisshu won't be happy. He was expecting zoey." The young one replied.

"who is there?!" I called as I stood up. I felt sick and stumbled when I got up.

"Go get him tart." The second voice said.

"Answer me!" I shouted.

"Hello Anna. Please stay calm. We will explain later."the voice said.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" I demandedly shouted into the air. Then I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me. I stumbled again and fell down onto the cold hard everything went black.

CHAPTER 2 'h-how did this happen? How did something like this happen to me? I was just a normal 13 year old girl. It's not fair! Right now I'm supposed to be getting home from school! But instead I'm...where am I?'

My eyes fluttered open. I was still on the stone platform with pillars all around. But this time I wasn't alone. A tall man with purple hair,fangs,long pointed ears,and a very monotone expression stood in front of me.

"Anna Nix Misaki?" He asked.

"yes" I struggled to say as I sat up.

"I have someone for you to meet." He said. I stood up and looked at him cautiously.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Pai."he answered.

"What do you want with me?"I wondered.

"It's a long story, but right now I just need you to meet someone. For research." Pai explained. Then an other figure joined the air rippled and a boy appeared.

"Hey Pai. Tart said you found-"  
He stopped and gave me a quick sideways glance. Then his golden eyes widened and he turned to look at me. I froze and just stared. The boy who had just arrived stared back. He had pale skin with shining amber eyes. His forest green hair framed his mischievous face and draped over his elven ears. His dark clothes looked lose and comfortable and exposed his midriff. My heart did a filp-flop and i shivered at the look in his honey colored eyes.I blushed as I noticed my staring. But when my eyes returned to his face I saw that he was also staring. At me? Why would he do that?who is he?

"Kisshu this is Anna Nix Misaki. She is your match." Pai said.

"A-Anna?" He blushed.

"m-match?" I stuttered. Pai ignored me and Kisshu just stared with a red color rising on the bridge of his nose and along his staring made me self-conscious and I nervously looked at the floor with a blush on my face.

"I'm sorry. I know you were expecting the mew mew leader." Pai said. Kisshu was silent.

"Kish?" He repeated. The green haired boy blinked a few times before turning back to Pai. He shook his head and looked up at his friend.

"Sorry" he said in a unsure tone.

"What did you say?" He added.

"Never mind. I'm going to write some notes. Kish ,find her a room.  
Remember the rules." Pai said in a serious voice. He nodded hesitantly.

"Let's go." He told me without looking at me. He held out his hand and I unconsciously slipped my hand in his.

CHAPTER 3 Before I knew what happened we were alone in a black room with a satin dark green bed and a soft maroon room didn't have any windows but it did have a simple,dim lamp on a dark side table. The room had a sensuous feeling about it.

"Where are we? What's going on? Who was that? Who are you? What was Pai talking about?" All of the thoughts in my head flooded out and caught him off guard.

"Um...well...your in your new room. Pai needs you for research and experimenting. That's all I can tell you." He said.

"E-Experimenting? I've just been abducted by aliens and now I'm being experimented on. Classic." I sighed.

"When can I get out of this crazy place?" I huffed. Kish looked at me for the first time since we arrived. He looked almost confused.

"Soon enough."he said with a slightly rough edge to his voice.

"Why is Pai experimenting on me? What do I have that he wants to understand?" I asked.

"It's not something you have it's something that you can make happen. It's your future" he explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I wondered.

"I can't really explain. Pai won't let me.

"Is that a rule that he was talking about?" I said. He nodded.

"Will you ever tell me?" I questioned.

" I can't right now."

"What about me being your 'Match'?Can you tell me about that?"

He shook his head.

"So I can't know anything. I'm even more confused than I was to begin with." I sighed in defeat. I glanced around the room and sighed again.

"Nice room." I noted.

"I made it." He smiled.

"Really? You made this? How?"I wondered.

"I can create different dimensions. This is one of them. I just have to imagine it and its there." He said.

"So you thought up all of this? Did you make it for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I only had a short amount of why it's so plain." Kish explained.

"I'll have to try it out first then." I smiled and jumped on the bed. I buried my face in the plushy pillows. The silky blankets made me want to fall asleep and not wake up. I felt so comfortable. The stone platform was horrible to sleep on and it was almost painful when I woke I couldn't wait to sleep on a bed that felt like it was for a queen. I took a deep breath and inhaled a delicious was a rich and sweet smell with a slightly fruity twist.

"cheesecake?" I said. i looked up to see Kisshu's red face. He was blushing. Why?

"So how do you like it?" He asked.

"I feel like royalty. This is so exquisite that I can't believe I'm laying on it." I smiled. He looked surprised at my reaction but he smiled back.

"I'm glad that you like it." He nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean if I'm an experiment then i shouldn't really be living here with satin sheets and a beautiful room like this." I said.

"It's part of the experiment. He is trying to track our interactions. That's all you can know." He said coldly as his smiled disappeared.

My smile faded and I looked away. So he wasn't being nice. He was just experimenting.

"Oh. So if you hadn't met me like this then you wouldn't have acted the same."I said blandly. He nodded. Suddenly I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I buried my face into the pillows again and enjoyed the delicious cheesecake smell. How did they get to smell like that? It was so gratifying to the senses and it temporarily calmed me.

CHAPTER 4 "So he wasn't even my friend. All I was to him was an experiment. Well now I know how to act around him, the same way he acts around me. Research that Pai." I thought in momentary anger.

"Okay so now that you have your room. I'm going to leave." He said again in that cold tone.  
I sat up quickly and grabbed his wrist.

"No wait!" I shouted. But all my fingers met was air and he didn't even hear my shouts. I looked around the room to see that he had teleported off. I was all alone in that dark room with no windows or means of escape. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to feel cold and hurt. But it was too late. The air got cold and I felt hurt. He had just left without hearing if I had any protests. Stupid Pai. It's was all his fault. If he hadn't have kidnapped me then I wouldn't be here. I would be at my nice warm home with people who loved me. But instead i was in this cold dark room with no one who was even kind of my friend. Besides what did all of that mean anyway? Match? Interactions? Future?  
It seemed so simple but I was too tired and hurt to think about it too much. I sighed and closed my eyes to let the cheesecake smell carry me off to sleep. That relaxing smell was the only warmth and light in the whole room. Then I decided that I loved cheesecake.

CHAPTER 5 I teleported to my room and jumped on the was almost an exact copy of Anna's room. I groaned and thought over the recent events. I had teleported to Pai because the brat had told me to and that's when I saw her.  
She made me feel warm and I could feel the warmth flood all over me. It had even rose in my cheeks. I had even stared at her. I was mesmerized by the girl. Her long dark hair flooded down her back and her chocolate brown eyes had looked me up and down for a moment. I suddenly felt self-conscious, which had been strange. I didn't feel like that around Zoey.

Anna. The name sounded so wonderful and it fit her perfectly. Speaking of fitting perfectly, she had a beautiful figure and her clothes only made that more apparent.  
She looked so cute and...afraid.  
Could i be the reason that she was scared? Well she had woken up on an alien ship. My heart had been fluttering the whole time. Then Pai introduced her as my match. I just kept staring and Pai kept talking. Our eyes had locked for a quick moment and she looked away. That's when I noticed that I was staring way too much. So I looked away. When I took her to her room she started asking questions and I let too much slip out. Then she asked me why I was being so nice and I realized that I was breaking Pai's rules. I wasn't supposed to be nice. That wasn't the plan. We were trying to find out why she was the only one who wasn't a Mew Mew. I was supposed to be postponing the effects until after we figured out why. I sighed. But it wasn't that easy.I had felt the effects the whole time i was with her. So i had to shut her out completely. I couldn't screw this I had to leave that room before I ruined the whole plan. I left her alone and confused without even listening to her reply. I felt horrible about it. Maybe I should go back. No! I can't screw this up. What if she is asleep? Pai would be too busy to even notice. Just for a quick second.

CHAPTER 6 I quickly teleported to her room and smiled. Her pale skin looked so flawless and she looked so peaceful. She didn't look scared like she had before. The warm feeling returned. I'm only supposed to check on her. That's all. Anna shivered. Is she cold?  
I carefully walked over to her and pulled the dark green blanket over her. She sighed and smiled. So Cute.

"Kisshu?" she said in a whisper. Was she awake?!  
She didn't move or open her eyes. Was she dreaming of me?  
I smiled at the thought.

" no...don't...don't leave." she said breathlessly.

"Don't worry I'm right here." I reached out and brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face as i sat on the she hadn't wanted me to leave. Then I noticed the distance between us. She was so close. If I could just...  
I leaned towards her just a few inches. Just close enough to...

CHAPTER 7 Kisshu was yelling at me.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?!" He shouted.

"Kisshu?" Was all I could muster.

"Just stop it! Your driving me crazy! I can't stop thinking of you! Your make me feel insane!" He shouted. I was silent.

"I'm leaving."

"No,Don't! Wait! Don't leave me Kisshu!" I called. He stopped and turned towards me. His features softened and he reached out to brush a piece of hair out of my face. Why did he suddenly turn so kind? He leaned towards me.  
My eyes widened in shock. What was he doing? I shook my head softly and pulled away but those golden eyes pulled me in. I gave in and he closed his eyes. His lips hovered over mine. Our breath mingled. So close. Then there was a sharp slicing sound. Pain spread through me. I looked down to see the tip of a blade through me. Blood was everywhere. I looked back up at Kisshu but everything was dark. I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes as tears flooded down my cheeks. Pain gripped every part of me. I tried to do something, anything. Then I woke up.

I gasped and opened my eyes quickly. Two amber eyes stared back at me. They were so close. He sat up and looked at me in fear.

"Kisshu!" I sat up and hugged him. Tears flooded down my face. He didn't do anything for a moment. Then I felt him hug me back.

"Bad dream?"he said softly. I nodded.

"It's okay now." He said in a whisper. I rested my head on his chest and sobbed. He was so warm and I was freezing. He held me tight and I snuggled into him. I took a deep breath and inhaled a familiar scent. Chessecake? The smell reminded me of the sleep that clawed at my mind. I couldn't help but close my eyes and doze off.

CHAPTER 8 Just close enough to...  
Her eyes shot open and she gasped loudly. The scared look returned to her eyes. I sat up. What happened? She quickly grabbed at me. Anna sobbed into my shirt loudly and I felt a quick sharp stab of pain at my heart. I hugged her close to me .It suddenly struck me.

"Bad dream?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's okay now." I whispered. She snuggled up to me and before I even noticed that she stopped sobbing,she was asleep. She clutched at my shirt in her sleep so I couldn't leave and I couldn't teleport away because it would wake her up. So I had to stay until she woke up. She was so beautiful in her sleep. Suddenly I was glad that I had decided to come. But what had I been doing before this? Thinking of kissing her? I couldn't. It would ruin the plan. Would this ruin the plan? Probably. But I can't get out of this one. I sighed lightly and closed my eyes. And without realizing it. I fell asleep.

CHAPTER 9 My eyes fluttered open and I stared at the ceiling as the memories of last night came back. I peered down at Anna. She was laying on top of me. Her head and her right hand rested on my exposed stomach and it gave me shivers. I laid my head back and pleaded that she wouldn't wake up yet. She was so cold that it made me wonder if she was sick. But It felt nice to have her hands on me. Her outstretched fingers felt delicious on my skin.  
There was a small yawn. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Her fingers brushed against my stomach as she made a fist. It made me shiver again. I could feel her shift slightly and she gasped lightly. It was such a cute sound that I had to refrain myself from smiling. She was silent for a moment. I could feel her finger on my stomach as she lightly drew invisible circles and patterns. Swirls and lines and circles of different sizes all over my exposed skin. Her touch was cool but it was nice. Like lemonade on a hot day. Perfect. She brushed her fingers over my side and I couldn't help but laugh. She sat up quickly as I opened my eyes and looked up at her. Anna looked embarrassed and blush rose on her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I c-couldn't help myself. I-I just..."she stuttered nervously. I smiled and sat up too. Then I lunged at her and ticked her back. She squirmed and laughed under me as I tickled her sides. It would be more fun if I was touching her skin not her shirt. Her smile was so bright and warm that i didn't mind.

"stop it!" She giggled. I just laughed and kept tickling her. I spotted her exposed midriff and brushed my fingertips along her sides. Her expression quickly changed and she closed her eyes. I gave her a questioning look. She looked back up at me with a deep blush on her face.

"S-sorry." She smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked away shyly. I smiled deviously and lightly scratched her sides with my claw-like nails. She shivered and i chuckled.

"What?" She said in annoyance.

"Oh nothing."  
She looked up at me and pushed me off lightly.

" Get off me" she laughed. I smiled and sat up.  
"So"she said breathlessly.

"we are friends now?"

"Friends?" I said. That's not good. I wasn't supposed to be her friend. It would ruin the experiment. My smile faded and I looked away.

"Listen Anna. We shouldn't really...I'm just not...it's complicated."I sighed.

"Complicated? How?" She said in confusion as she sat up.

"Well I just can't. It wouldn't be beneficial to anyone right now." I explained.

" what do you mean? It would be beneficial to us ,wouldn't it? Besides,who would it hurt if we were friends? Or do you just not want to?" She wondered.

"No it's not like that! It's just that I can't. I've broken too many rules anyway." I said.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry. I'll just stay out of the way then." She said quietly.

"No,Anna you-"

"if it will get you in trouble then I understand. I'll stop this before you get hurt because of me." She said. I closed my eyes. She was doing this for me So I didn't get in trouble. This is why she was my match.  
CHAPTER 10 After this he still wasn't my friend. That's all I wanted. A friend. But he still couldn't. But was that all I wanted? My dream made me wonder if I wanted more than that. No. I couldn't with Kish. It wouldn't be right. Besides if I can't even be his friend how would that work? I didn't want to get him in trouble. Who knows what might happen? It wouldn't be "beneficial" to anyone if he got punished. I sighed and looked away. Silence flooded the room and it made me feel even worse.

"Fine then. I'll get you some breakfast. I think Pai will be here soon to take some tests." He said in the same cold tone he had used before. I nodded. Kish disappeared and reappeared a minute had a plate and fork with a single plain pancake on it.

"I believe this is called a pancake." He said simply.

"You believe? Have you ever eaten one?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Can you get me some syrup and another fork?"I wondered.

"Syrup? I think tart has some in the kitchen somewhere for something called waffles." He explained. "I'll go get it." He added.

A moment later, kisshu came back with a bottle of maple syrup. I poured some on the flat round food and cut it in half with the fork. I gave kish a fork and he gave me a confused look.

"You can have half." I explained.

"But won't you be hungry?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I shrugged and kish took the fork. I cut a small piece off my larger one and ate it. Kish copied me but had trouble because of the amount of syrup that I had put on it. I liked lots of syrup on my pancakes. He took a bite and smiled.

"Good?"

"It's delicious!" He said as he took another bite. He ate his half in less then a minute. When he was done he looked at me and licked his lips.

"Tasty." He commented. For some reason I blushed.

"How do you like it, Anna?" He said in a playful tone. I blushed even more as he leaned towards me.

"W-what are you doing?" I said breathless from shock. My dream returned to me.

"Now that i know what a pancake tastes like I'd like to try something different." He smiled deviously. I turned a deep red. He couldn't possibly mean...no. We weren't even friends. And what would bring on such a sudden change? What was wrong with him?

CHAPTER 11 "What other foods do you like? I'd like to try more sweets. " he said. See? Of course he didn't mean it like that.

"Good morning." Pai said from on corner of the room.

"When did you get here?!" I said in surprise.

"Just now. Kisshu, I trust you fallowed my rules." He said 'trust' in a way that made it sound like a threat.

"You need to fight the Mew Mews today kish. You should go now while I'm running some tests on Anna." He said.

Kish glared at pai. "This is about the match thing so why shouldn't I be here? If your testing her why wouldn't I be part of the tests?" He wondered.

"Kisshu we can't talk about this right now. Besides wont you be happy to see zoey again? After this she should be happy to hear the news!" Pai smirked.

Kish scowled at him.

"Tart is already there so you can go help him. Make sure he doesn't get carried away with the news." The purple haired alien instructed.

"Fine! But I'll be back soon." He said angrily and teleported out.

I suddenly felt dread flood through me. At least I felt kinda safe with kish, Pai was a different story. He looked so emotionless that I wasn't sure what he was going to do. He could be a crazy maniac who was going to drill holes in my head and brainwash me. Wasn't that how those alien movies explained it? Although those were just movies, I still felt uneasy.

Pai just stared at me for a long time. "Good morning Anna." He finally said.

"G-good morning." I replied.

"Your probably confused about what's going on. Well don't worry about it. I just need to get some information and you can go. I'll even erase your memories of your time here. It should only take a few days." He explained.

"What information do you want? Why do you keep talking about me being kisshu's match? What are we matched for?" I blurted out nervously.

"Unfortunately, you cannot know that. It could interfere with the tests." He said, his expression still unchanging.

"What tests are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well first I'll need some of your blood. The next test will take some time and the last one is simple, you'll need to talk to kish." Pai said.

I thought back to what he had said before.  
"It's part of the experiment. He is trying to track our interactions."  
But why?

"Let's start the first test then." Pai said. I nodded hesitantly.

CHAPTER 12 After pai had taken some blood with a large needle I felt faint. "Why do you need my blood?" I wondered.

"I'm going to study your genes." He said as he stared at the liquid.

"Why?" I was starting to sound like a broken record player.

"It will interfere with the tests if I tell you." Pai grumbled.

I decided to be silent and try not to talk. After a few moments of pai staring at me and me staring back at him I spoke." What now?" I asked.

"We wait." He said simply.

"Wait for what?"

"No questions. Just wait." He silenced me.

I Stared at him for a few minutes and he stared back.

"Where is kisshu?" I wondered.

"He is busy."

Doing what? What had pai said before? He had to fight someone? Wait! He was going to fight? What if he got hurt? Who was he fighting? Was it someone strong like Dwayne Johnson?

Okay that was a little far fetched. But it could be someone as big and strong as Dwayne Johnson. That wouldn't be good! Wait!

Why did I care? We weren't even friends! But it was only natural to care for people. Even if they weren't your friend. I could ask pai. I probably wouldn't get an answer but I could try.

"Hey pai. Is kish fighting Dwayne Johnson?"

Okay maybe I shouldn't have put it that way.

"Dwayne Johnson? Who is that?"

Oh yeah! Pai was an wouldn't know the name of a famous wrestler.

"Sorry. Is kish fighting someone really strong?" I reworded my question.

"Oh. Well yes, but don't worry about him. He hasn't gotten himself killed yet so i highly doubt it will happen today." He sighed.

"I kinda miss him." I surprised myself with this.

"Really? He has only been gone for a few minutes."

Why would I miss him? He was coming back soon. I had no reason to miss him.

"Why do you miss him Miss Misaki?"

"Im not sure. I just miss him. And please call me Anna. Miss Misaki makes me sound like a teacher." I said.

He nodded with an almost sceptical look.

I suddenly felt nervous. Pai was staring with the look of a determined scientist. What's his problem?

"So do you and kish get along? Are you friends?" He wondered.

I looked up at him and a scene from earlier played through my mind.

Deep breathing,  
Smiling faces,  
Nervous feelings,  
Blush rising on my cheeks and nose.

Then the truth.

"No. We are not friends."

"Hmm. When I teleported in it looked like a different story."

I blushed. "I-I was just letting him try some pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

I sighed. Wow did any of these aliens eat pancakes?

I nodded in response.

Then pai was quiet. I tried to relax and let my mind wander to something other than kish. I was starting to get frustrated with him to be honest. But my thoughts just kept returning to those golden eyes and green hair.

"When is he coming back?" I asked impatiently.

"Soon"

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"Shouldn't he be back by now though?" I wondered.

"He will be here any minute."

I nodded and tried to shut up.

CHAPTER 13 I sat quiet for about five minutes before I started to think about him again. Why? What was making me so crazy about him? He could take care of himself.

CHAPTER 14 Still I couldn't help but wonder. What was it? Why did I keep thinking of him? Was it his green hair? Or his smirk or was it those alien eyes.

Shining gold that stared into me. A sharp sensuous feeling poured into one amberish colour . Just thinking of it brought me back to that night.

His eyes glowing in the dark. A smile similar to a Cheshire Cat's. the smell of cheesecake all around me. The alien that wasn't supposed to my friend was holding me as I shivered in fear from the dream I had.

"Still Thinking of him?" Pai asked.

"Why?"

"Because your face is red. Are you sure your not friends?"

What?! I was blushing?! How embarrassing! "No! It's not like that! I-it's uh really hot in here!" I said in a panic.

"Hot? It's fine to me. Maybe you have a fever."

"Yeah. Maybe."I smiled nervously.

Suddenly I had the urge to go see him. Immediately. I felt like it couldn't wait.

"I need to see him." I blurted out.

I had a strange feeling. Was he hurt? Was that why I was freaking out?

Pai gave me a confused look.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know. I just need to see him."

Suddenly the air rippled and a small child alien appeared. I smiled widely and giggled.

"Awwww! How cute!"

The child looked up at me in surprise. He had reddish hair in pigtails and lose fitting clothes like pai and kish. He had a red click-clack toy in his hand and a piece of candy in the other.

"Cute?! Pai! She called me cute! How dare you!" The small alien growled.

I smiled then laughed loudly."so adorable!"

The child stared in frustration. "You'll pay for that you foolish girl!" The child started to whirl his click-clack toy and he opened his mouth to say something.

I stopped laughing and felt a pang of sudden fear. What was he going to do?

Pai stood up. "Tart don't!"

Something flew through the air and knocked the toy out of his hand.

It landed at my feet and so did a sai.

"Tart! You'll have to go through me before you hurt her! So don't try it."

Two feet stepped in front of me.

I looked up to see kish standing in front of me with his arms outstretched.

He was protecting me.

"Aw kish! Come on!"

"Tart! How would you like it if I hurt pudding?"

Okay now I was confused. Pudding?  
What?

Tart was silent and he looked at the floor.

"Sorry Miss Misaki. I had a rough day. I didn't mean to over react."

I nodded. I could understand that. I had been kidnapped and tested on. Who was having a rough day?

"It's fine. I can understand."I smiled.

Tart nodded and teleported. Kish turned around and faintly smiled at me but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry about that. He gets cranky easily." He said.

I smiled warmly and hugged him.

"I missed you, I thought you got hurt." I said weakly.

"I-I'm fine. I was actually worried about you. You never know what kind of crazy experiments he is going to try." Kish smiled.

"Wait." Pai said.

" you were worried? About Anna? How much?" He wondered.

"That's a strange question. Yes I was worried about Anna. Is that a problem or something?"

" no. I think that's good. It shows that the bond is working even if she isn't like the others. I think your bond is even stronger than all of ours."

CHAPTER 15 "Stronger? How? Shouldn't yours be stronger since your match is a mew? She is stronger than a normal human so the bond should be stronger too right?" Kish asked.

"Not necessarily. Strength doesn't have anything to do with it. It depends on the people and their... Kish we can't talk about this right now."

"Why not?! The tests are over aren't they? I want to know what's going on! I don't want to be left out anymore!" I said angrily. I hated to be confused. It was driving me crazy.

" no. You have one more test left." Pai said.

"We'll tell you after." Kish added.

"Kisshu. We can't promise that. I might need to do more research. Besides I don't think she is ready yet. She might not...understand" pai said.

What won't I understand? What wasn't I ready to know? I hated this!

"NO! I want to know! I refuse to do anymore tests until I find out what's going on!" I frowned.

Both of them looked at me.

"Pai is right. Anna I'm sorry but you'll have to wait." Kish nodded.

"No more tests then." I crossed my arms in frustration.

"Come on Anna. Just one more test. Besides its barely going to matter anyway. You just need to talk to me. That's it. Please?"

His golden eyes pleaded for me to say yes. I looked away, trying not to give in.

" 'll tell you. After the test though." Pai said grumpily.

I smiled and uncrossed my arms.  
"Okay."

"So now what?"

"Well I need to research your interactions. So just start talking." Pai said.

"Umm. Okay?"I shrugged.  
What to talk about? It was awkward with pai listening to us. Who was going to start the conversation anyway?

"Anna,I believe you where wondering about kisshu's whereabouts earlier?" Pai said suggestively.

"Yeah. I was wondering who you were fighting. I was worried that you might get hurt." I blushed slightly.

"Oh. Well I was fighting the Mew Mews. They are kinda strong but don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He smirked.

"Hahaha! You can take care of yourself? When zoey refused you again you looked so hurt. If I wasn't there they could have defeated you because your guard was down." A voice laughed from beside pai.

Tart had returned and was now smiling.

"She got you pretty good too. Right on the cheek. You shouldn't be so lovey dovey for her. After all she is just a human." He added.

"Look who's talking. You seem to have feelings for that monkey girl." Kish replied.

"Wha? I do not! I don't care what you and pai say! She isn't my girlfriend!" He huffed.

I tried to hide my smile but tart caught me and then he smiled back. His smile was a devious one though.

"Why don't you tell your match about zoey. Lets see what's she says. You can tell her about the Mew Mews too. " Tart said.

"What's he talking about?" I asked.

"Tart! Shut it!" Kish snarled.

Tart laughed and teleported.

"Kish?" I said in a confused tone. "What was he talking about?"

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"If its nothing then why do you seem so upset about it?" I wondered.

"It's nothing!" He snapped angrily.i was silent.

"You have to tell her now kish. She's going to find out sooner or later." Pai said.  
Kish looked up at him with an angry glare.

"Fine." He huffed.  
Why was he so angry about it?

"Have you heard of the Mew Mews?" He asked.

"The Mew Mews? Are they those animal girls that run around fighting bad guys or something?"I said.

He nodded."we are those bad guys."

CHAPTER 16 Kish? A bad guy? I mean he was snappy but he didn't seem that bad. Was he really the one responsible for causing so much destruction? I didn't fallow up on the news and websites and pages on the Mew Mews. I was usually too busy to watch or read about them. Suddenly kish didn't look the same to me. He seemed more darker and slightly frightening.

"You must hate me now."kish sighed.

I shook my head. "I don't agree with what your doing but I don't hate you."

"I'm just trying to save my people. They don't have a planet to live on so we are taking this one back. It's not our humans were here after us! How would you feel in our situation?"  
He said.

I thought about it. "I admit that would suck but that's no excuse to kill all of us. We are living things just like you. We live and breathe just like you! I deserve this planet just as much as you!" I was getting flustered.

Kish was silent. His golden eyes were clouded in thought. Had I made him see reason?

"I'm not going to argue with you anna."He said angrily.

"Fine because I'm not going to argue with you either Because I'm not talking to you anymore!" I crossed my arms and walked away. It was a very childish remark but I didn't care.i had no idea where I was going to go. I was on a platform with no way of getting off. I just needed to go somewhere to cool off before I started shouting.

I stomped off to the edge of the floating floor and sat down. I refuse to let him kill all of my friends and family. It wasn't his choice if we all lived or died. He shouldn't be trying to play god.  
He didn't even seem to be ashamed to kill millions of people. Except when he said I hated him... Why would that bother him?

"Pai!" I shouted. The purple haired alien teleported to my side.

"Yes?"

"You still haven't told me exactly what this match thing is yet." I said.

"I think it's best that you and kisshu are on good terms before you find out." He said.

More waiting? I didn't want to be the only one who didn't know what was going on. Then it struck me that pai was also on kisshu's side. Another alien. Right now I needed a friend who wasn't a nap. Either one sounded good.

"Fine. But I'm not apologizing to him." I told pai.

"Can you take me to my room please?" I added.

He nodded and teleported me to my dark room. "Don't hold a grudge. It's not his fault. In this choice it's our family over strangers. we see our loved ones worth more than strangers. You must understand." Pai said in his flat expressionless voice that I was now getting used to.

"I don't understand. Your family isn't worth more than mine. I'm not worth more than you and your not worth more than me. We are worth the same. You don't deserve to live anymore than I do." I said solemnly.

Pai was silent for a moment. "I see your point but millions of my people are counting on us to find them a new home."

I nodded. "I see your point. I won't hold a grudge. But if you don't mind I'm taking a nap."

He teleported out and I laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and wished that in the morning I wouldn't be in this crazy place with these murderous aliens.

CHAPTER 17 Pai? He sat in a strange looking chair in front of something similar to an iPad on a stand.

"We found them." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The matches." He tapped a button on the corner of the screen and two pictures came up with strange characters under them. The first picture was of a pretty young girl with long green hair and matching emerald eyes. The second was an even younger girl with blonde hair and a bright smiling face.

"Lettuce and pudding? That was unexpected." i said sarcastically."What about mine?" I heard myself add.

Food? Why was I talking about food?

"That's the strange part. We can't find her. Which means the machine is broken or we just don't know her."pai explained.

"So is there still a chance that Zoey is my match?" I asked worriedly.

Why was I worried about some person named Zoey? I didn't know any Zoeys.

"Kisshu, I highly doubt it's worked the first few times. So there is a slim chance that it's Zoey, but it still could be."

What was going on? Why did he call me kisshu?

"I'll check it though. But as I said, it's probably not broken."

I nodded and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was looking at the iPad type thing up close. I was sitting in a strange chair and I instantly made a connection. I'm seeing through pai's eyes. I must have been seeing as kisshu before. I turned to the small,purple box beside me as it started humming loudly. I pressed a button on the screen and a picture came up.

My picture. And to prove it more my name and info was under it.

Anna Nix Misaki Age:13 Hair colour: brown Eye colour: brown

"Finally I've found you. Kish will be surprised with this." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and this time when I opened them I was in my room. It was pitch black so I rolled over and closed my eyes to sleep again. I'd think about my dream in the morning.

CHAPTER 18 I could hear whispers all around me. They sounded like the same voice but in different conversations. I tried to concentrate on what they were saying but it was useless. Everything was a jumble of words. Each one having something different to say but they all had the same origin. I tried to open my eyes but I felt drained of all my energy. It was getting harder to breathe as the voices got quieter and quieter. When it was almost silent there was a shout. It was so loud that it scared me awake and I gasped for breath. I quickly looked around my room and saw no one in the thick darkness. Although I couldn't see anything at all.

Someone had shouted and I had a feeling I knew who it was and what they had shouted.

"Anna!" I jumped again and scanned the room had been The same shout. So it wasn't a dream? Kish had shouted my name? Or was it just a figment of my imagination?

"Kish?" I whispered.

There was no reply. It had been a dream. I sighed and laid back down to go to sleep for the third time. It wasn't hard to fall asleep. I was halfway asleep when I had woke up to the shout. So I was barely aware of the soft goodnight kiss that was planted on my cheek.

CHAPTER 19 What had gotten into her?! Anna was so easy to infuriate. But She had no idea what she was talking about! She wasn't in my position so she shouldn't be talking. She had even said she wasn't talking to me. She had to sooner or later. After all, she was my match.

"She is just an ignorant human." Pai said as he teleported back in.

"I'm just glad the tests are over. I'm not talking to her until she apologizes." I said angrily.

"Actually, we need to do the last test again. I still didn't find what I was looking for."

"And what would that be?"

"Proof that you and Anna are actually bonded. When you left she was pretty freaked but she could have simply been worried. If you two bonded already, that would mean that you two really do have a stronger bond then the rest of us. It took me and lettuce months to form a bond and its not nearly as strong as yours. If you two really are bonded." Pai explained.

"We'll that's going to be complicated with the two of us ignoring each other."

" you have to speak to her some time. In the morning I want you to say your sorry." Pai said.

"No way! I will not ask that foolish human for forgiveness!" I shouted.

"Your going to, kish. You don't have another choice. She can't just stay here forever while you two play your little game of charades. I know she won't apologize. She's just as stubborn as you."

"I'm not stubborn and I'm NOT apologizing!" I teleported to my room before I could hear Pai's reply.

The dark room just encouraged my foul mood. But on the other hand it reminded me of Anna. The past two days had me thinking non-stop about her. Apparently I had been kind to her. Well I had made her a room and gotten her pancakes and made her laugh. I guess I was being kind. And this is how she thanked me? By opposing me?

I should go set her straight. It wasn't very nice to talk about humans like they were equal individuals. I'd have to teach her a lesson about keeping things to herself. That sounds perfect.

I quickly teleported to her room and stood at the foot of her bed to find that she was asleep. she laid on her side on the soft looked so peaceful in her sleep. I thought about waking her up but that would be a little too much.

"She's just as stubborn as you." Pai's words echoed in my mind.

She was stubborn. She was also short tempered, that sounded like me too. So she was a little like me. Maybe our species are similar after all.

I shook my head. Just because we had similar qualities didn't mean humans and Cyniclons were similar. But I couldn't help but admire how much she was like me. Besides the bad qualities she always managed to keep a smile, we also shared that.

Suddenly she gasped and sat up. Another bad dream?  
She looked around the room and didn't see me. It was probably because She was a human and humans had poor eyesight. She jumped slightly as if she had been shocked.

"Kish?" She whispered.

I was silent. Could she see me? She laid back down and closed her eyes. I should go to sleep too. I turned around and was just about to teleport but paused. She might be ignorant but she was still my match. I would have to apologize. I looked back at her. She cuddled up to her pillow and smiled. Cute. I smiled and kissed her cheek before teleporting to my own room. CHAPTER 20 


End file.
